Li'l Arturo de la Guerra
Li'l Arturo de la Guerra is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang, and a member of Christopher Aonuma's vigilante group. Voices * Urara Takano (Japanese) * Tom Kenny (English) * Jorge Garcia (Latin America Spanish) * Mark Ullod (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Pascal Grull (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * Sebastian Schulz (German) * ??? (Italian) * Miguel Daniel Gonçalves (Portuguese) (Under the name Pequeno Arturcío de la Guerra) * Duda Espinoza (Brazilian Portuguese) (Under the name Pequeno Arturcío de la Guerra) * Yú Zhèngshēng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) (Under the name Aizi Aduluo de la Guerra) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Hans Henrik Bærentsen (Danish) * ??? (Dutch) * Stefan Frelander (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Lena Meieran (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Cezary Kwieciński (Polish) (Under the name Mały Arturo de la Guerra) * ??? (Finnish) * ??? (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * Yoram Yosephberg (Hebrew) * ??? (Arabic) Story Descriptions Arturo is a 14 year old green-skinned midget boy with a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, an underbite mouth, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. At night, his pajamas are a pair of red long-sleeved footy pajamas with a white neck and sleeve rims and a red plastic zipper. His swimsuit is a pair of red swimming trunks with white lining at the end of each thigh. Personality Character Relationships Starlight Glimmer Upon meeting Starlight for the first time, Arturo slowly fell in love with her in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters